


Starry Night

by eternal_delena



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_delena/pseuds/eternal_delena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Hemmings is a little unsure about his sexuality, and when he meets a new boy named Ashton, he starts to realize what he truely is. He doesn't know why or how, but he's falling hopelessly in love with this boy named Ashton Irwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Luke stop over thinking this." Mikki hummed. Mikki was Luke's current girlfriend, and as beautiful and remarkably great she was, he just wasn't feeling it. 

"Luke, I'm naked in your bed, most guys wouldn't think twice about having sex with me.. Why are you?" She questioned. "I'm also your girlfriend, you should be the one that's dying the most to get your hands on me." She pouted. Luke could feel his hands go numb, and suddenly as soon as she started to palm him through his pants he started to go numb down there as well. He didn't understand why exactly, but he knew Mikki wasn't the one. 

He decided to go through with the act anyway. He needed some pleasure, and when she was moaning his name so lustily and he was grunting from how tight she was clenching herself around his throbbing cock, he couldn't help but relieve himself. Other than that she barely made him come. 

He had to do most of the work himself actually, seeing as that Mikki always just layed there waiting for Luke to fuck her brains out, unknowing about his secret. He didn't want to hurt her, and sometimes he needed something other than jerking off. It was the perfect fix for him. Well, not perfect.. But enough that his needs were being satisfied. 

Hours passed and him and Michael were hanging out at Luke's house. They were eating pizza and watching some unknown TV show. 

"Mike?" Luke whined softly. Luke's blue eyes were light with content as he laid them upon his best friend, upset and confused as usual. Luke was usually strawn out, stressed out, and panicing because his shower was three minutes later than usual, or persay his shirt was on backwards as he slept. Luke was always one to panic if things got out of hand, and needed some grounding. He got shaky and unsure at times, and that scared him. He needed someone that would be dominant to him and he wishes he didn't, but he's too child like and dependent. 

"Yeah Lukey?" Michael had hummed as he sleepily ran his fingers through his blue hair, and down his face rubbing against the thin stubble around his chin. 

"I'm very confused." Luke complained and blinked slowly leaning his gaze back to Michael. 

"Luke, you're always very confused!" Michael said with a small giggle. Luke cracked a smile, but then snapped back into his concentrated mind.

"No I know that.. But like I'm really really confused this time." Luke says calmly, playing with his fingers. 

"With what?" Michael said turning his attention to Luke and turning down the volume of the television. 

"I think.. This may seem weird. I don't know I have no idea and I'm scared to tell you because I don't want you to think of me differently but I don't know what else it could be but-" Luke was rambling again, and Michael grabbed his shoulders and shut him up. 

"Spit it out Lucas!" Michael instructed, helping him with his rambling problem.

"I'm confused about my sexuality!" Luke said with rosey red cheeks and his whole body flushed a crimson as he shyed away his face with his hands from Michael. 

Michael stood shocked, yet his heart picked up speed. Michael knew that he himself was gay, but he had never told Luke. Maybe telling him would help him?

"Luke..-I.." Michael tried to form words to spit it out, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. He didn't want Luke to take it offensively, because he knew what it felt like to be shamed on.

"Michael if you're not on board with this please just dont say anything." Luke said with an upset tone. 

Michael wanted to tell Luke. But he couldn't.. He couldn't, there was no way. Words wouldnt form. Michael couldn't tell Luke because he's in love with Luke and he didn't want to jepardize their friendship.

Luke ended up shedding some tears and leaving. He felt alone, isolated, ignorant. He felt like Michael and his relationship would never be the same and it was dawning on him. He really thought Michael would be okay with it and try to help him out. He couldn't do it alone, he knew that. He needed Michael to get through this, why? He had no idea.


	2. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is upset with Michael not accepting him, and is desperate to find his best friend Marvel, (Nina Dobrev) and he runs to her hoping she'll fix his problems. Luke runs into Ashton for the first time and finds himself very flustered.

Luke was upset, confused, and flustered. His cheeks were a rosy pink from crying, his icey blue eyes were slightly puffier than normal and had a pink undertone- also due to crying. He sniffled lightly as he got in his car and quickly drove to Marvel's house at 10:00pm on a Friday night. He knew she had to get up early tomorrow for work and such, but he really had nobody else left. 

Once he arrived, his tires screeched on the pavement as he practically shoved his car in park and strolled up to the front door. His breaths were shakey and quick as he dug his fists into the pockets of his leather jacket. His breath could be seen everytime he exhaled and he flared his nostrills.

He impatiently rocked back and forth on his heels that were covered with black vans, and his black skinny jeans covered his long lean legs. His hair was a mess, all messy from his quiff earlier on, and pulled out into a more messy look due to frustration and hair pulling due to stress.

Seconds later Marvel's mom opened the door with a smile plastered on her face.

"Why hello Luke! What's up? Do you need me to get Marvel?" She cooed, waving for Luke to come in. He nodded and she smiled at him sweetly before walking up stairs to Marvel's room to wake her. 

Luke felt bad for waking Marvel, but yet again, there was nothing else he could do to make himself better. He loved Marvel, in a friend way obviously, but he really cared about her and that's why he trusts her not to make fun of him when he spills the news to her. 

Marvel came stomping down the stairs with her brown hair in a bun, and shorts and a tanktop covering her body. She wiped her eyes a little and poured two glasses of water, and motioned Luke to sit at the island across from her as she sleepily set his glass down for him and began sipping hers in hope that it'll help her wake up.

"Sorry Marv. I-I didn't know what else to do, I'm so alone I-" Luke started to spill his guts all over Marvel, but Marvel shushed him. 

"It's okay Luke. No need to apologize, just start with why you're here." She said in a relaxed tone and poured some more water into both of their cups seeing as how they both swallowed all of the beverage in seconds. 

"Okay. I told Michael that I am confused with my sexuality and he was like so rude to me and was like speechless and I just wanted him to say something.. Saying nothing is worse than any hurtful words anyone could say, and I hate that he gets to be like that." Luke rambled, as Marvel's eyebrows began to fish together in confusion.

"I think I'm gay Marv. I have no actual idea, but every time I'm ever with a girl intimately I feel nothing and I don't reap any enjoyment at all. I wish it was different, I wish I just knew." Luke's hand flew to his forehead and he sighed deeply, a massive headache already taking over his body. 

Marvel motioned for him to stand up and she set down her glass, and moved around the counter and brought him into a hug. She just ran her fingers through his hair for a couple minutes, because it calmed him down. 

"But Marvel, why do I have to be different? Nobody is going to like me anymore!" Luke complained mostly refering to Michael. Marvel sighed due to fatigue, and shushed him. 

"No no no, everyone is still going to like you! Do not let this chapter of your life push you into thinking that nobody will like you. Being gay is completely okay, and even if nobody else thinks so, I'll stand by you for life Luke. I love you so much as a friend, and I would hate to see you upset. If you're gay, you're gay. You're the same as everyone else and you better dare not let anyone tell you otherwise okay?" Marvel finished her sentence as she cupped his face to make him look at her. She smiled and a small tear rolled down Luke's cheek and he smiled back. 

"Thank you." He said softly and embraced her so tightly as if he was never going to let her go. When he pulled back she kissed his forehead and insited he stay the night on her couch. 

"Oh, thank you but I musn't. I'll see you at school Monday." Luke placed his glass in the sink and rushed off home.

(Next day)

In the morning Luke had a slight smile on his face. He was happy he'd get to see Marvel today.

He hopped out to his car and drove silently to school. When he arrived he met Marvel by the steps and walked in with her. 

"Nice shirt," he complemented her My Chemical Romance shirt, and her cheeks flushed a slightl crimson, and she quietly thanked him. 

Luke ran a hand through his messy quiff and when he wasn't looking he felt himself collide with another human being. Luke was in panic mode, but the human being caught him, and looked him in the eyes.

Luke just saw the beauty of hazel eyes, making him feel like he was looking into the gates of heaven with the constasts of gold brown and green. 

Luke took in his scent and his features. Luke was in complete awe, and Just apologuzed quickly.

Marvel came to his rescue. "Sorry, Luke's a little clumsy." She chuckled and pulled Luke's arm and Luke had a small smile on his pink lips. 

The guy smirked and said something, but Luke didn't hear him, due to Marvel pulling him so quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyy !!! I really didnt expect anyone to read dis thingy whatever my story is lol but i saw it had 200 reads and i was like bruh !! So i updated hah

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy so idk how much this will be updated but lately ive been so love struck and lonely ok ok


End file.
